Did You Miss Me?
by TaylorHerington
Summary: After years of being tormented at school, Clarissa Fairchild moves away. 4 years later, she returns to New York with one goal: revenge. With her old tormentors either jealous of her, flirting with her, or befriending her, she has everyone in the palm of her hand and is all set to get her revenge. But will she fall for Jace herondale before she can ruin his life?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is quite short because it is the intro. This is not a one shot, it will probably be about 5-10 chapters long but I will probably update once a week or every 2 weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story or The Mortal Instrument series**

 **Summary: After years of being tormented at school, Clarissa Fairchild moves to Idris, a small english speaking island of the coast of Italy to go to a prestigious school and escape the bullies. 4 years later, she returns to New York with one goal: revenge. With her old tormentors either jealous of her, flirting with her, or befriending her, she has everyone in the palm of her hand and is all set to get her revenge. But will she fall for Jace Herondale before she can ruin his life?**

Prologue:

Clarissa Fairchild stepped off of the grungy yellow school bus and prepared herself for another day of hell, another day at Alicante High School. She pulled her green cardigan over her white t-shirt and walked slowly towards the entrance to the school, her paint splattered converses dragging along the concrete. As she walked into the school she immediately noticed the group of popular kids walking towards her. She started to turn around when she heard Jace call.

"hey red"

he mocked before continuing on with the normal day to day routine of making fun of her, commenting on her frizzy red hair, glasses, and multicolored braces. She didn't even notice when Kaelie, Jon, Sebastian, Aline, and Izzy joined in. She just kept walking, keeping her head down. The day was the same as usual consisting of classes, avoiding the popular kids, and then running to catch the bus.

When she got home she ran to her room crying. After a long conversation with her mom and a weekend of researching, she was registered for The Idris Institute of Higher Education and their flights were booked to Idris, a small English speaking island of the Amalfi coast of Italy.

4 YEARS LATER

Clary stood in front of the mirror nervously making sure every aspect of her outfit was perfect. She was wearing tight black high waisted jeans with rips from her shins to upper thighs and a flowy forest green silk shirt that was cut low enough it showed some of her cleavage. She had applied a small amount of makeup consisting of mascara, lip gloss, foundation, blush, and a tiny bit of nude eyeshadow. Her gold locket hung from her neck as usual. She started to wonder if people would recognize her. With her glasses and braces gone, and her frizzy hair tamed into long soft waves that cascaded down her back. She thought of all the people who had caused her to leave. What would it be like back at Alicante High School? She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when her mom called her down telling her it was time to go. Clary pulled on her taupe heels and leather jacket and walked out the door. She pulled her hair up into a bun and pulled her helmet over her head. She hopped on her motorcycle and sped off to school.

As soon as she got to school, it seemed the same. The popular boys standing by the entrance talking but now they had their football letterman jackets and the girls were all wearing tighter clothes than before if that was even possible. Clary took a deep breath and continued into the parking lot. She sped her motorcycle, weaving through all the other cars and pulled up into the parking spot that a fancy convertible was heading towards. Of course, she only did that because it was Kaelie Whitewillow in the convertible. The girl who had teased her endlessly. Apparently, she had caught everyone's attention because everyone was watching when she pulled of her helmet and shook out her soft red hair so that it fell back in place on her back. She stepped off her motorcycle and was immediately approached by kaelie, who had run over from the other end of the parking lot where she had to park.

"that's my spot you took"

"What's your name?" Clary asked, not wanting to appear stalkerish by already knowing her name.

"I'm Kaelie Whitewillow" Kaelie said as if it was something everybody on the planet knew

"ya well, I don't see a sign reserving that spot for you" Clary retorted

"but I was headed to the spot"

"oops, didn't notice, sorry" Clary said in fake sweet voice before turning around and strutting into the school.

She headed straight to the front office to get her schedule for the day. She had to insist that she was fine without a tour, as she already knew her way around. Her schedule was good and she was happy to see she still had the same art teacher.

Period 1: Math – Mr. Wayland

Period 2: History – Ms. Penhallow

Period 3: P.E. – Mr. Starkweather

Lunch

Period 4: Art – Ms. Fray

Period 5: Study Hall – Mr. Garraway

Period 6: Science – Mr. Morgenstern

Her schedule was quite good, seeing as art was her favorite, study hall was basically a spare, and she had a note from her silks teacher back in Italy excusing her from P.E. classes to practice her silks.

The bell rung and she ran off to math. Math and History were quite boring but as soon as the bell rung, she was off the gym. She handed her letter to the teacher, he approved it and she headed to her motorcycle to get her stuff. She pulled the rolling bag off of the back of her motorcycle and pulled the heavy equipment up to the second gym that was for students to use in their spare time. She attached the silk curtain like fabrics to a rod in the ceiling and changed into black leggings and a black sports bra. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and wrapped a chalky piece of fabric around her hands. Then she started some music and climbed up to the top of the silks. She was lost in the music, twisting around gracefully in the fabric. She had wrapped herself up at the top, ready to fall down when she was interrupted by none other than Jace Herondale. Just to scare him, she let go, falling through the ropes until she was caught 1 inch off the ground by the knots she had tied around her wrists and ankles. She untangled the silks and stood up to stare and Jace.

"hey, I'm Jace Herondale. Are you new?" Jace said flirtily, walking closer to me.

"you could say that" I responded, closing in on him

"I could…show you around" He tempted

"now why would you do that" clary said, their faces inches apart.

"there's something about you" he said

"Does the name 'red' ring a bell" She whispered softly in his ear before strutting out of the room to the change room. She looked back once before she left and saw his shocked face staring dumbstruck after her.

 **Don't forget to review with ideas, comments, constructive feedback, and any other stories you would like to see**

 **XOXO**

 **TAYLOR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay but ya know… Places to go, things to do**

 **BTW I don't own TMI**

Clary was walking into the cafeteria for lunch when he was approached by none other than Isabelle Lightwood. Clary was about to tell her off when Isabelle said the most unexpected thing

"hey, want to come sit with us" she said pointing at a table with the strangest combination of people. Isabelle and Aline (the popular cheerleaders), Maia and Simon (her old friends), Jonathon, Jordan, Sebastian and Jace (jocks), Alec (Isabelle's brother), and one other person she didn't recognize.

"sure" she responded and next thing she knew she was being dragged off to the table.

Isabelle sat down before enthusiastically introducing every one.

"I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy. This is Aline, Maia, Simon, Jonathon, Jordan, Jace, Sebastian, Magnus, and my brother Alec" she said pointing at everyone as she said their name. "Jordan and Maia are dating, Aline and Jonathon are dating, and Magnus and Alec are dating" she continued speaking at a pace Clary could barely understand "Sebastian's not dating anyone because he is a player, and Jace is not dating anyone because he is a jerk"

"agreed" Clary said

Izzy burst out laughing.

"I take it you two already met" she giggled

"yup" Clary responded matter-of-factly

Lunch continued with everyone telling Clary a bit about themselves and Clary telling them a lot about Idris. Suddenly Izzy's face lit up.

"OMG I HAVE A GENIUS IDEA" she screamed nearly bursting Clary's eardrums "WE NEED TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" she yelled

"sure" Clary responded, afraid that if she said no, Izzy would just kidnap her instead.

"My house. Tonight. All of you. No excuses" she said very clearly as if they were a bunch of kindergarteners.

Clary stood in the mirror looking over herself once more.

'do they really not recognize me?' she wondered

She had had changed her hair, lost the braces and glasses, grew 5 inches, and her body shape matured. A lot. She still had the same face shape, eyes, and nose though.

Or maybe Jace told them. Maybe this is just a huge prank. Some plot to humiliate her.

'Snap out of it' she thought to herself.

She grabbed her bag and walked outside to her motorcycle.

'don't worry' she thought to herself 'I look hot'

She pulled her leather jacket over her maroon tube top that laces up the front and hopped on her motorcycle.

She sped over to Izzy's house, The white biting against her bare legs. Her dark denim jean shorts not doing much to protect her from the harsh winds. She checked the address Izzy sent her to make sure she was at the right house. She walked up the driveway to the house. She knocked on the front door and waited for Izzy to answer. But Izzy didn't. Jace did.

"Oh… I didn't know you were coming" Jace said.

"Didn't know you still lived with them, thought they would've gotten sick of you by now" Clary shot back

"Oh, like how your dad got sick of you"

Clary froze.

 ** _7 years earlier_**

 _"Stop" Clary screamed._

 _Her dad ignored her and took another shot, hitting her mom, Jocelyn square in the jaw._

 _"Daddy, no" Clary cried. She hated seeing him like this. Drunk. High. Furious. Beating her mother like a punching bag. It started a few months prior but it had never been this bad. Jocelyn was bleeding all over, bruises covered her skin._

 _Clary dived in front over her mother as her father threw another punch hitting clary straight in the face, sending her flying into her mother._

 _"That's it" cried Jocelyn "It's one thing when you hit me but the second you lay a hand on my child, you are done. This ends tonight. I never want to see your ratchet face again."_

 _"Ugh whatever, you're not worth the hassle" he said. He threw his cigarette on the ground. He stomped it out, left the building, and slammed the door._

 _He never came back._

Clary suddenly snapped out of her daze, slapped Jace in the face, and strutted up the stairs where she ran into Izzy.

"hey girl, what took you so long?" Izzy squealed

"Umm" Clary considered telling Izzy about her run in with Jace "traffic" she decided against the whole teenage drama situation.

"whatever, we're playing truth or dare."

"so…" Izzy started "we're not just playing regular truth or dare… because if you chicken out… you have to take a shot!"

Truth or dare went on normally with some yelling at neighbors, body shots, Jace wearing Izzy's clothes, and guys trying to give the girls makeovers. And next thing clary knew… it was time to go swimming.

 **Remember to review with comments, ideas, constructive feedback, and any other stories you want to see**

 **XOXO**

 **TAYLOR**


End file.
